


Un Beso Frio

by Sweetcupoflove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Confusion, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Platonic but not?, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Sort Of, Stormpilot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcupoflove/pseuds/Sweetcupoflove
Summary: He stands up, his legs wobbly and numb from the lack of blood. He doesn’t even attempt to cover the tent in his pants and decides in that moment that he could NOT do this anymore, and that if he didn't tell Finn what he was doing to him, he might die of spontaneous combustion or heart attack or something else as completely absurd as the situation he was currently in. Yup. He's changing his mind. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

Poe isn’t exactly put off by handsy behavior. In fact, he’s quite the opposite.Being a pilot means he sort of has to have little to no personal boundaries. Within the hanger alone, there’s chest bumping, bear hugging, cheek kissing, and the occasional ass slapping, almost every single day. It comes with being part of such a close-knit team. Every mission is a potentially life-threatening situation. They never know when a disaster could strike, so they have to enjoy every moment while safe. Mainly because following the rules of _polite society_  doesn’t exactly create memories to keep with you when your friends die in battle. Not to be grim or anything, but polite society wasn’t made for people fighting a war, it just wasn’t. And it’s nice anyway, the pilots bond quickly and tightly, and nothing is better than having a family out in the field that you can depend on. Poe could name every family member of every person on his squadron. He could recall their life stories at whim, retell their favorite memories with as much gusto as if he lived it himself, and even mimic their personalities to a point where it’s damn scary. He wasn’t special either, almost every pilot could do the same thing for him and any other person on their team. It is perhaps why they don’t play charades anymore. It’s not much of a game when everyone can guess each other’s thought before it’s even acted out.

 

Regardless, Poe is very much okay with touching. However, he is **not** okay with _certain_ types of touches. These touches include the very gentle, very soft, very sensual and absolutely perfect touches by none other than the all mighty hero himself, Finn.

 

It started very innocently. The First Order is essentially a bunch of flaming assholes bent on making human life a horrible, miserable experience. Granted, Poe has known this for a very long time. He wasn’t on the Resistance just to fly his baby, (though a decent argument could be made in that respect) he was there to serve justice to the sick people stealing kids and murdering families. Yet, even with this mindset, Finn proved to Poe that he has fully underestimated the cruelty in which the First Order could run its operations. They basically starved all the stormtroopers of any and all human contact to avoid “attachments” as Finn so eloquently expressed.

 

 _You can’t get close to people there, it’s most likely they’ll be dead before you get to know their name. The best solution is to keep yourself distant, no relationships of any kind. You focus on being_ a stormtrooper  _that makes it through the day successfully. In all honesty, the first time I touched someone else’s skin was with you, Poe’_

 

The very idea still has him seething, wanting to slam his fist against anything even remotely white/ plastic/ or fucking stupid. All this ultimately meant that Finn was a freshly born baby when it came to exploring relationships. This _also_ meant that Poe had to have many long conversations with him about the nature of friends, parents, respected elders, acquaintances, and, of course, lovers. He may have stuttered through that last one, but he finished it and that’s what matters. At first, he was meet with general confusion, it’s pretty difficult to learn what love is in the span of a few days, but as weeks passed and Finn’s relationships with other people strengthened, so did his understanding.

 

Finn has friends all over the base, in every department imaginable. It’s not like Poe didn’t see this coming of course, it was only a matter of time before others saw the beauty and charm in Finn that he saw everyday. It makes his chest swell with joy and pride to know that Finn has come so far. No more white uniforms, no more sick bastards with mind powers, and no more hollow existence that’s void of compassion. Now, Finn was loved. Poe’s version of love towards Finn may be slightly different than the rest of the Resistance, but that’s not something to dwell on right now.

 

Well, no. It’s actually the perfect thing to dwell on right now because the problem at hand has to do with this fact heavily. Finn has become very very touchy (with him specifically). It's warranted, yes, but difficult to adjust too.

 

For example, a few weeks ago he had decided to go lie out in the grass behind the base. The day was too perfect to stay cooped up inside and, if he couldn’t fly through the air, he could at least enjoy it on the ground. He’d been so wrapped up in enjoying the weather that he completely missed the sound of Finn walking up behind him. He didn’t, despite what Finn claims, yelp when Finn spoke up right beside him. He very calmly and, without stuttering, said hi and offered him a spot in the grass beside him. This is all normal, yes? Not for long. A few minutes into soft conversation and cloud watching and Finn is turned on his side, wrapped around Poe’s side like a precious little bear. Like the cutest fucking bear. Believe it or not, that part wasn’t difficult either. Finn often spent time hanging out in Poe’s room, and if Poe ever laid down, Finn often slipped into the nook of his arm and cuddled up beside him. Platonic cuddling is okay, he could do that. It doesn’t take but a few minutes by himself late at night for any actual tension to leave his—-privates.

 

No, no, the real trouble was when Finn reached up and tangled his hand in his hair, running his fingernails over his scalp and pressing his nose into Poe’s cheek. He remembers distinctly hearing Finn draw in a breath as if breathing him in. He was so turned on, it was embarrassing. It took about three strokes and two breaths before Poe had all but thrown himself, and poor relaxed Finn, forward as he scrambled to stand up and excuse himself. The sad, hurt look on Finn’s face left a wound in Poe’s side. He very shamefully made his way back to his quarters to hyperventilate silently by himself. His hair was always a huge weakness. It was a button that switched his insides from cold to hot and, honestly, he’s a little pissed that Finn figured out how to turn him inside out in a matter of weeks. It's truly unfair.

 

Of course, it didn’t stop at the hair touching, over the past few weeks Finn has escalated to gently gracing his fingers across Poe’s whole body when he’s nearby. He’ll run his hands up Poe’s arms when they’re talking or on his thighs when they sit side by side at the mess. Finns even run his hands down the front of his chest while he was busy tinkering away under his X-wing. He’ll admit that he was completely startled and banged his head so hard on the underside of his ship that he had a knot on his forehead that lasted 3 days.

 

What was he supposed to do? Tell him to stop? Tell him that his exploration of all the touch he was depraved has become too much for _him_? What kind of selfish bantha shit was that? He couldn’t do it. It didn’t matter if Poe was sporting a rather obvious and painful boner damn near every day of the week, he could handle his business in the refresher like everyone else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Poe curses under his breath as his hand slips off his screwdriver and slices his palm over an exposed screw. He’d been so distracted over the whole dilemma that he was barely giving his baby the attention it deserved. No point in doing work if you can’t do it 100%. He slides out from underneath his plane, shuffling forward on his roller until he’s able to sit up straight. He reaches for his rag, carelessly wiping the oil and grease off as he stares distractedly out across the base.

It’s still the middle of the day, suns out and the recruits are buzzing with an energy that's envious. The weathers so good, he’s sure every pilot in the Resistance is outside tending to their ships or laughing with their squads. Everyone seems to be in a good mood but him. He grumbles quietly. He _defiantly_ needs to relax. Helping his friend discover life shouldn’t be this conflicting. There’s no discussion here, he puts the rag down forcefully, he’s going to put aside his feelings and let Finn enjoy his new life. Period.

 

Poe releases a large breath, leaning back against his plane as he watches his friends run around and enjoy their time off and good weather. He lets a smile curl over his lips. There’s no where else he would rather be. And speak of the devil, he spots Finn just up ahead walking across the landing with BB-8 rolling at his heels.

 

He takes another deep breath, he knows what his feelings are now and he’s content being the test subject as long as Finn needs him to be. He can adjust right? Might as well enjoy the attention. (even if it’s not with the intention he wants)

 

“Poe!,” Finns speeds up, racing BB-8 across the landing, “You wouldn’t believe what I just found out!”

 

He’s almost to Poe when BB8 speeds up at the last second, zooming under his X wing and circling back around before Finn can catch up.

 

“Damn show off,” Finn mumbles before leaning over to pant. His head whips back up before Poe can think of a witty opening remark and he’s all but yelling, “I just saw the most interesting thing. I wasn’t even looking for it either, I was just watching Holovids that the general gave me for training and it just APPEARED, Bam!, right in my face.”

 

Poe couldn’t help but laugh loudly at Finn's outburst, completely uncontrolled and full of energy. Through soft chuckles, he manages, “May I first ask what videos you were watching?”

 

Finn smiles, “Just history videos on the Resistance, Jedi, X-wings, Y-wings. I even got one on Yavin IV,” he pauses to breathe and plops down on the ground beside Poe, nudging BB-8 aside, “Your planet is beautiful Poe, I can’t believe you ever left. I don't think I've seen anything like it”

 

He wasn’t wrong, Poe didn’t exactly jump at the opportunity to leave home. It was more like he _had_ to leave then he wanted to leave. The world wasn’t going to change with him sitting comfortably on the porch of his house, watching small critters bound from tree to tree. And yet hearing it from Finn made it seem like he should seriously reconsider his choices, and isn’t that just funny.

 

“You’re not wrong buddy, its the prettiest planet in its galaxy. I don’t think I would’ve left if not for the war,” glancing backward at his plane he quickly adds, “But of course I don’t think I would’ve stayed much longer if I learned about the beauty of flying either.” He hasn’t thought about his home planet in a while. Maybe he should go back, clear his head and get himself back together. “Maybe I’ll go back sometime, ill make sure to bring you back some of the fauna there while I’m at it.” Finn’s smile in response reminds Poe why he’s so incredibly fond of him and all irritation he might’ve been harboring earlier slowly melts away. They stare, eyes locked for a few moments before Poe remembers that Finn had something specific he wanted to say. 

 

“Didn’t you want to tell me something?”

 

“Oh yea!,” Finns up again and in front of Poe within a second, practically buzzing with energy. “While I was watching one of the Holovids about culture in Yavin IV, I saw something I wanted to try out.” He leans forward slightly, casting a shadow over Poe’s form. “I need you to close your eyes though. Just for a bit so you can tell me how it feels without any distractions.”

 

How it feels? Oh shit, what does that mean? Poe’s stomach does a little flip and he’s already sweating before he can respond. “Uhhhhh— Yea sure buddy just, tell me now if it's gonna hurt or not alright?” He hears Finn chuckle before he gently closes his eyes.

 

With his eyes closed, he can accurately hear all the chatter throughout the hanger. Mostly pilots bickering and bragging about their skills. The sounds of machinery create a subtle but calming background. He takes a deep breath, holding the cool air in his lungs before letting go. Finn was right about his senses. Even while anxious, he can feel more on his skin than he could before. Mainly his sweat. Finn sure is taking his good old time, leaving him fully vulnerable to any outcome possible. He should probably trust people less. Maybe.

 

Suddenly, there's a slight shift in the temperature around him. Poe feels something warm very close to his forehead and he tenses. He prays silently that the feeling isn’t _actually_ Finn’s breath and actually some type of draft from the base. The heat increases and his senses tell him that he is very right and that Finn is hovering very very close to his face. A hand gently grasps the underside of his chin and lifts his head upward. Now the breath is on his mouth, soft and slow. Poe’s heart beats quicker, overwhelming his senses. He can't think of a single thing from his home planet that would require such a breach in personal space. Not that he cares, of course, because he’s fully aware that he just made the decision to be content with his current relationship with Finn as a touchy test buddy. That doesn’t stop the nervousness and curiosity from surging through his veins. He can’t help but want a small hint as to what’s going on and very slowly cracks open his left eye to seeeeee....

 

 **Fuck**. Finn is right there, a few centimeters from his face, staring intently at his lips. Oh lord. Poes eyes snap open, but that doesn’t really matter much because he’s frozen in place, helpless to whatever Finn wants to do, which seems like kissing? Is it kissing? Fuck. He can do touch buddy, he can even do molest buddy, but kiss buddy is pushing it a little further than he’s willing to take. Maybe he should stop this? Maybe he should—

 

The decision isn’t made because at that moment Finn leans forward. Poe’s eyes shut quickly and he holds his breath. He waits, lips tense but ready when he feels Finn’s nose graze his own. It slides slowly back and forth, the tips of their noses growing warm from the contact. _Un beso frio_. Poe slowly opens his eyes again, looking straight into this crazy but beautiful face before him and feels so overwhelmed that all he can summon in response is a, “Oh um okay.”

 

Finn smiles but doesn’t move, keeping the distance between their faces small. “I saw it in an old Holovid from Yavin IV, they called it un beso frio. I thought it was interesting that something so intimate could be done with just your nose, “ his eyes glance down at Poe’s nose and mouth, “Did you like it?”

 

 

 

The story on Yavin IV is that one winter, it was so horribly cold, that lovers couldn’t kiss each other without the threat of their saliva freezing their mouths together. (It doesn’t have to make sense, its an old wives tale told to keep kids from kissing) They still wanted to show their lovers affection, so they began rubbing their noses together instead. It’s something couples do in public to keep people from feeling awkward but to also show their affection for one another. So yes, he did very much like that, but for a variety of reasons that he’s sure Finn didn’t pick up on from his Holovid.

 

Before he has a chance to respond, Finn’s squinting his eyes and using the hand still placed on Poe’s chin to push his head back further. “I don’t know how you manage to get this much oil on your face, Poe.” A fair statement. Finn reaches up with his other hand and slides his thumb across Poe’s lips, catching whatever grease he might’ve smudged on his face earlier. Poe thought that Finn couldn’t be any more intimate, but he was very wrong. His thumb slides up the side of his face, caressing his cheek. “Poe, only you can look good even with grease and oil everywhere. You’re about as pretty as the planet you come from.”

 

Poe’s heart stops altogether. None of this was fair. He must be personally cursed by some witch that hates his guts because he can't breathe, he can't speak, and he’s pretty sure he’s got a huge boner right here in the middle of the hanger. He wants to respond, with..something, but then Finn’s letting go and standing up and saying something rushed about forgetting something urgent and he’s gone in as much of a rush as he came.

 

Poe watched him go. He can't help but think that he's a pretty runner too.  _Kriff_ , what on earth just happened to him.

 

He stands up, his legs wobbly and numb from the lack of blood. He doesn’t even attempt to cover the tent in his pants and decides in that moment that he could NOT do this anymore, and that if he didn't tell Finn what he was doing to him, he might die of spontaneous combustion or heart attack or something else as completely absurd as the situation he was currently in. Yup. He's changing his mind. Again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much satisfaction as it gets

Perhaps the most difficult thing about confrontation is that you actually have to initiate it. What was once a strong, determined walk back to his and Finn’s shared room is now a very slow nervous rocking back and forth outside the door. He knew what needed to happen. He needed to open the door, tell Finn the situation, and then probably go get something to eat because it’s dinner time. Except, there’s also that part where Finn has to respond to what Poe has to say, and that’s the part that's keeping him from opening the door. There are a few possible outcomes, most of them end with Finn awkwardly accepting Poe’s crush and apologizing for his handsy behavior. Finn then proceeds to explain that he didn’t mean any of it and that they can stay friends. This is the best option, the least painful. The most painful option is that Finn reels in disgust and confusion and tells him that he needs to move out and that their friendship is over.

 

Poe stops pacing and steps backward toward the adjacent wall, falling back onto the cold metal. The thought of complete rejection is bone-chilling and he feels sick thinking about it. Even if Finn is a little too nice to yell in his face, he can’t play down the possibility either. If Finn jumps to outrage and he isn’t prepared, well, he might just break down right there and complicate the situation even further. He reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose. If only the throbbing in his head and heart could calm down so he could kriffing think.

 

There’s really only one way to do this and it’s to just walk in and tell Finn directly that he doesn’t feel comfortable with the touchy behavior. He might not even have to mention the crush part. No. If he doesn’t mention that part, it might seem like he doesn’t like Finn at all and that’ll create an even sadder situation than the one he’s in now. Wow, he could really fuck this up if he’s not careful. This is why people don’t confront their crushes, it's just a lot of headaches and unnecessarily complex but potential situations running around in circles in your head until you collapse from exhaustion. Then you’re lying on the ground in a flustered, anxious heap wondering why you engaged the very thought in the first place. If only his situation wasn’t so horribly ridiculous, he could pretend like everything was fine and pine away in peace up in the safety of the stars.

 

Poe bangs his head backward with a loud clang in a failed attempt to cure his headache. He needs to buck up and do this. If he keeps on running from his issues he’ll either die from his own embarrassment or Finn’s sensual ministrations. If his mom were here, he’s pretty sure she would smack him across the face, curse him out in several tongues, and promptly shove his ass through the door. If he wasn’t busy feeling like his body was on fire, he’d feel bad that he’d lost so much of the strength that he prides on getting from his mother.

 

He takes a deep breath, savoring the cool refreshment of air in contrast to the chaos of his current state, and pushes off the wall to the door. With a quick click, the door is flying open, and he spots Finn lying down on the bed, pad in hand. He looks serene, wrapped lazily in his sheets, legs spread wide and back laid out flat. He doesn’t see Poe come in, too wrapped up in his reading to hear the door open.

 

There's a moment when Poe recognizes that he could walk out before things get bad but his mouth is quick to kill that thought, “Hey Bud”

 

Finn looks up over his pad and smiles brightly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed within the second. “Hey, Poe. Was just about to go looking for you, it’s about time to eat.” He sets his pad down on the bed and moves to his desk where his (Poe’s jacket) is folded nicely, waiting to be worn.

 

“Yea, yea.” Poe drums anxiously on his thighs and watches Finn strew the jacket across his shoulders in a rather appealing display.

 

“Actually Bud. Can we talk for a second? Just something I need to get off my chest”

 

Finn pauses, arm halfway through his jacket and smiles softly, “Yea man,” he slips the jacket on fully and leans against his desk chair, “What's up?”

 

Okay, you got this. “Okay soo,” Poe reaches up and threads his hand through his hair, tugging hard on the strands. “So recently, you’ve been exploring relationships and what not, making friends.”

 

Finn’s smile slips lopsided in amusement, “Uh yeah, it's been going well.”

 

“Yea yea so, uh,” Poe paces slowly towards his bunk, eyes down. “I’m happy that you’ve been getting yourself new friends, that’s great. But you’ve also been doing the touch thing, just touching and stuff. Not judging or anything, I love your touching— I mean, I don’t mind it—no, wait. Kriff.” Poe drags his hand down across his face and falls back onto his bunk.

 

There's a tentative silence before a soft, “Poe?” He peers up and sees a small smile but worried eyes and wishes he could fix it.

 

“Look Finn,” a deep breath, “Lately, you’ve been touching me a lot, in a normal ‘exploring life’ way, I know, but it’s been making things kinda hard for me considering I’m pretty bad at ignoring my feelings,” a harsh laugh escapes, “It’s not your fault _I_ can't keep my heart in my chest buddy, but I feel like I can’t let you do your thing and pretend like I’m not affected. Not anymore.”

 

There's an uncomfortable silence that Poe desperately wants to fill with _literally_ anything, but Finn needs to be the first to respond and he knows that. The ground is starring back up at him with a cold glare and Poe knows that if he stays starring at the ground this horrible anxious pain will go on forever. He slowly raises his head and sees Finn looking straight at him, a very confused, lost face. A face he’s seen many times before, which would usually be amusing, but in this situation, it’s painful. He’s going to have to _explain his feeling_ s. Kriff. What’d he ever do so wrong that he has to exist in this scenario.

 

“Finn, buddy? You okay?”

 

Finn looks down to the ground, eyes crossed slightly. “Yeah, I think.” He pauses. “I’m just confused why me touching you is hard? For you? I thought you said lovers touch each other all the time. It’s supposed to be nice?”

 

What?

 

“What?” Poe feels his face heat up slowly, which is frustrating since he’s not even sure what Finn even said.

 

“You know, remember when we talked about lovers and everything,” he shifts his body toward Poe, “You said that lovers touch each other to show their affection.”

 

“Well, yeah, I did say that but,” Poe’s head throbs and he has to close his eyes tight to keep from leaning forward, “What— What does that have to do with us?”

 

When he opens his eyes, Finn’s at the end of throwing himself up into standing position, walking straight towards him. “Poe? What do you mean? Why do you think that has to do with us?”

 

For some reason Finn is looking at Poe likes _he's_  the one that's crazy and it’s just making the throb so much worse. It really seems like Finn is insinuating that they’re… lovers? But that doesn’t make any sense because they aren’t? Right?

 

“Uh,” nothing intelligible is making its way to Poe’s mouth. Just a lot of air and blank space.

 

Finn steps forward, hovering over Poe.He looks worried and even, a little annoyed. Which makes Poe feel annoyed because Finn definitely wasn’t getting upset for the right reasons. He was confusing as hell and making this whole thing completely different than he anticipated. Because honestly, what the fuck?

 

Finn crooked this hips sideways, hands on his hips in a way that reminds him greatly of Jess, who he probably saw it from first. “Poe, you told me that lovers are two people that love each other, care for each other, and spend all their time with one another.” He pauses and stares expectantly. Poe nods, “Yeah it—“

 

“And,” Finn plows forward, “You said that lovers are naturally drawn to one another, sharing a special bond that develops and changes over time.”

 

“Yes but—“

 

“A bond that can be nurtured with physical affection, depending on the relationship, and usually those two, or more, people share a space so that they can have the privacy for their affection. Privacy like, say, a room.” He gestures widely behind him at the very room they share, “You said that two people that love each other are okay with touching and hugging, as long as they consent first. Did I read you wrong? Am I wrong?”

 

Woah. Poe feels his head lose a lot of weight and drift above the ceiling. Kriff, when you put it like that. It’s almost as if, actually, its _defiantly_ as if they are very much a couple.

 

“So wait,” Poe leans forward and braces his upper body on the railing, “we’re lovers then?”

 

Finn huffs, “Yea man, wasn’t that—wasn’t that obvious?” For the first time in the very confusing conversation, Finn looks anxious. “I just thought,” he pauses, hands twisting together,“I just thought that we matched up with your description, I thought you had described us. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

There are moments in your life, where everything clicks into place. Poe imagines it’s like when a plane is taking off (because of course plan metaphors). All that time speeding forward on the ground, skipping along, almost making it off the ground but not quite, and then that beautiful moment where the wheels lift off the ground fully and all the tension trains away. The plane soars straight up into the air, riding across smooth air and the pilot gets to relax, sated, into their seat. It’s one of Poe’s favorite parts about flying, the take-off. That is why, in this very moment, as his back relaxes and he feels excitement tinge up his spine, he knows —the plane has taken off.

 

“Buddy,” Poe smiles big and large, “You are absolutely right. You’ve haven’t misinterpreted a thing.”

 

Finn visibly relaxes, a small smile replacing worry lines, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“So I can keep touching you— right?”

 

Poe clicks his teeth, “Damn right”

 

Finn’s smile turns into the sun. He leans forward, arms spread, but a little too quickly and tackles them both onto the bunk. Limbs tangle in limbs and laughter rings throughout the room. Poe’s is especially loud, almost hysteric. He can’t believe the turn of events, wouldn’t believe it if it weren’t for the Finn wrapped around his torso laughing and rubbing his nose into his neck. To think that all this time Finn has just been giving Poe _everything_ he ever wanted and it took him all the way up until now to finally enjoy it. He tightens his arms around his new boyfriend, oh kriff, it felt good to think and he bets—

 

“Finn?” Finn peaks up from his spot in Poe’s neck with a soft hmmm. “Is it alright if I call you my boyfriend?”

 

Poe sees his smile widen in his eyes, “It’d be weird if you didn’t.”

 

And that’s that.

 

Poe’s laughs once, joyfully, before sliding Finn out and up for a very long, very intense, very well deserved kiss.


End file.
